Fixing The Issue
by SRKfangirl
Summary: After Allegiant, fans were devastated. So here is a fanfic that didn't change the book series AT ALL, but still changed it. Well, Tris is alive, but the books never changed. That was a crap summary. There's a better summary inside. Just read the first chapter and you'll get it. Rated M for lemons in future chapters, but they will be marked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After reading Allegiant, (which I read in like October or sometime around then, great book) I was heartbroken. So Allegiant did happen but Tris is alive. I didn't change anything in the book, Tobias still scattered her ashes and to everyone she still died. It's kinda confusing now, but it'll all make sense by the end of this chapter. Hopefully. Also, the beginning is like really morbid, because Tobias is mourning. So just warning you. If you can't handle that, just skip it.**

Tobias POV

How could this happen? I can still remember her. Her laugh, her smile and the way that she was so unsure of herself. My Tris, dead. All because of David. The man who she died, trying to save from his own prejudice and issues. Every morning it's impossible to get up and out of bed. The prospect of spending the rest of my life _without _her is unthinkable. Christina is a help. A reminder of Tris, in a good way. She understands what I'm going through. She's the only thing keeping me from going over the edge. But not in a romantic way. I do love her, but like a sister. Nothing more.

I don't think that I'll ever recover from the loss of Tris, but the cracks in my heart can be glazed over. They will still be there, years from now and till the day I die, but they can be glued. No glue for the heart can be permanent, but it will have to do. I'm going to have to face it some day. I sit down on the couch, taking in the scent of her that still lingers. A strangled sob escapes me, along with a single salty tear that seems to be alone. Just like I am without Tris. There is a pause as the tear leaks down my cheek and falls onto my sweatshirt. It's the one that Tris always wore. It still smells like her. The moment that thought comes into my mind, the downpour begins again. Out come the tears. Tears that have never fallen before. Before Tris's death, I rarely cried after leaving Abnegation.I still have her T-shirt. I curl up into a small ball clutching the shirt in my hands as hard as I can as if, if my grip . As I drift to sleep, one thought crystallizes in my head.

She's gone.

When I awake I got to the desk and pull out my latest piece of poetry. I write poetry now. For her, all dedicated to her.

I can't live without you now,  
What's my existence worth without you..

If I get separated from you,  
I'll be separated from my own self..

Because you alone are,  
Now you only are, life.  
You alone are my life.  
My peace, and my pain,

you alone are my love..

How's this relationship of ours,  
I don't like distance of even a moment  
Every day, I live for you  
All my time is for you..  
There shouldn't be a moment of mine without you,  
There is your name on every breath..

For you, I lived  
I have given myself to you  
My love for you took care of me  
Took all the sorrows from my heart  
With you my fate is attached,  
Getting you, Nothing is incomplete  
Within me, I got completed..

A lot good my love did her. She's dead. And I don't have anything to live for. She took the sorrows away and without her they have all come flooding back. With more friends to make my life a living hell. Sometimes, I wonder whether I should just let go. But some part of me knows that isn't what she would want. There is one part of me that is the most annoying. That part refuses to believe that she's dead. It keeps me expecting her to walk to the door, with her beautiful smile and just embrace me.

"No," I steeled myself. "She's dead." The word sounded strange coming out of my mouth. "She's no...not com... coming back." My voice broke and the sobs came back.

Tris POV

I slowly shook myself out of my sleep to see a small room with white walls. I was in a jail cell! But I'm dead. Is this hell?

"Ah, perfect. You're awake. I thought that fake bullet transmitter really did kill you." I whipped around to see none other than David.

"I... I reset your memory!"

"No, you didn't."

"But... but..."

"But what? Did you think that I didn't know what was going on? As I said, you were hanging out with GD's all week. I created a new serum that made me immune to the memory serum."

"Okay. Wait, did you say transmitter?"

"Yes. You were in a simulation specially made for "Divergent". It made you believe that you died and that I lost my memory."

I didn't get why he was telling me this. It was a very stupid thing to do. But I wasn't stupid enough to ask him why, lest he stop giving me information.

"Now you are going to be held hostage here while I do experiments on you."

I didn't say anything.

"You were able to survive the Death Serum. No one can do that. Not even GP's."

Thanks for the extra info, I thought as he left.

**A/N: Okay, did that clear things up? If you guys still have any questions, just review and I'll answer. If it's something that I'm going to reveal later in the book, then I won't give it away because that would mess up the whole point of the fanfic. And wow, I was crying while I wrote the first part. I had no idea I could write such morbid stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we are, the next chapter. There is mild self harm (cutting) in the first Tobias POV section so if you can't handle it, just skip it. Thanks to everyone who followed the story and thanks a lot to bellabean and Guest who were my sole reviewers! Next time though, please leave a name so I can properly thank you. I really hope I get more reviews for this chapter! Oh and I forgot to add last time. **

**Disclaimer: ANY POEMS THAT YOU SEE WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME, (Unless I state so) THEY ARE JUST ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS OF VARIOUS INDIAN BROODY SONGS. **If you want to know which ones, just leave a review or PM me. :)

**Disclaimer #2: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. :(**

Tobias POV

Another poem that she's not going to see. I read over my latest work.

I feel neither alive nor dead  
Please tell me what should I do  
The bonds between the hearts broke before they could join  
The hands got separated even before they met  
What has been written in the destiny

My eyes cry continuously without a glimpse of You, My Soulmate  
It seems that nature has stolen You from Me  
How do I pass the days and nights without You, My Soulmate  
I feel neither alive nor dead

If a dream breaks in a single moment  
When no loved one remains  
Why does this happen  
When this heart cries out  
Even the wind seems as if it is crying?  
If a dream breaks in a single moment  
When no loved one remains

All the nights seem upset  
All the days are colorless  
There is immense loneliness  
There is immense solitude  
And I am here spending every moment without a trace of love

In this world built of stones  
All the faces are stony, even the hearts are made of stone  
Then why do I remain lonely, and roam the streets like a destitute  
You shall not attain anything here, my heart

Everyday it tore at my heart. I had imagined a future for us. Our wedding and two children, away from all the faction drama just together in our own little world of happiness. But that wasn't going to happen.

I tore my gaze away from the poem, which was now safely tucked in my box, when the door abruptly opened.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Please, just listen to me. I found something out. Tris, she might be alive."

"Don't play with me!" The tears finally poured out and I kicked him out of the room. Quite literally, I might add. He deserved it. The bastard. Giving me hope when I myself was the one who scattered her ashes. He should have died instead of her. But noooo, Tris had to be all noble. Of course, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"She's dead, She's dead..." I found myself chanting, to stop my heart from hoping.

If I hoped, I would die. People say hope is what saves you. In this case, hope would be the death of me. But if she was alive...

No. I can't hope. I can't. If I allow myself to hope, then I'll believe it. And then if it turns out that my hope was for nothing, I'll be crushed all over again. I wouldn't be able to live through this devastation a second time.

I'm already at the verge of killing myself just to join her, but I know that she wouldn't want that. She would hate me if I did that. Of course, she probably already hates me from heaven, which is where she had to go, she's too good for even at, but I guess it will have to do, for not saving her. But she would also be mad if I saved her. She'd say that she didn't need my help and could take care of herself just fine. I'd take the reprimanding if I could just have her back.

I pulled out my razor. I didn't really use it to shave anymore. What was the point? I didn't have a Tris who wanted me to shave it anymore.

I began making straight lines, not hitting any veins but making it bleed. The pain helped me forget about Tris momentarily.

Christina didn't know about my cutting. That was the one thing that I could keep a secret.

It was a way for me to stay centered and not succumb to the void that threatened to drag me in every time I heard her name or thought of her or looked at, anything really. Everything reminded me of her. Her infectious laugh, her innocent eyes. Everything. I went to the bathroom and opened the box of Band-Aids that were still on the counter from last time.

Last time being last night. Of course, the box doesn't really move anywhere. I need it on more than a daily basis.

I've taken to wearing long sleeved shirts now so no one finds out. I washed my hands and dried them. Then I carefully and systematically applied Band-Aids over the newly torn cuts. Since I do it in a new spot every time, there are no scars. I don't do it because I'm concerned about my appearance, but because I don't want anyone to find out.

No one is ever going to see my body except Tris. Of course now, there isn't really that much hope now. She's gone. I'm never going to see her smile. Hell, I'd even take her crying and hating me, if only I could just see her...

I walk over to the small dresser and shrug on the first long sleeved shirt that I can find. I get into the covers of the bed and lie face down on the pillow. Tris's scent washes over me. Even after a month, her scent is still there. Or maybe I'm hallucinating. Either way, I'll take what I can get.

Her clothes are still in the dresser. Everything that she left here is the same. I couldn't bear to move any of it. That would be truly having to face the fact that she's gone.

I've admitted it, true, but I still haven't faced it. Facing it is something that I can't handle. That would require me to try to forget about her, when in reality, I'm never going to forget.

I don't even think that it is possible for me to forget about her. I'm not going to try either. I mean, what's the point?

Forgetting her would make me relive all our memories together, which later will be a consolation to me, but now are a pain. If I go through them now, they will be a catalyst for me to capitulate to the darkness to drag me in.

I burrow in the covers and fall asleep with a dangerous realization.

_My heart has started to hope without permission._

Caleb POV (A Few Hours Earlier)

"David!" I called.

He looked around then realized that I was talking to him. Wow, I guess it was going to take him a really long time to be able to remember stuff properly. That serum was really strong. It seems to still be affecting his memory.

"Yes... Ca..." He was searching for the answer.

"Caleb," I supplied.

"Right."

"Are you lost?"

"Actually, no. I was on my way toward my room."

I looked around and realized that he was indeed going in the correct direction. Maybe the short-term memory damage wasn't so bad. "Okay then, bye."

"Bye."

I walked off. I would have continued going to my room, until I heard the trademark click clack of David's shoes headed upstairs. His room was down the stairs, not up. I turned back around to see him walking up, a evil smirk on his face. No, that couldn't be. The brain of the man who killed my sister was gone.

Otherwise, Tobias and I wouldn't have let him live very long.

But looking at him, there was no way I could relate him to the sweet and innocent man I just spoke to.

I began following him. Lucky for me, I was wearing Abnegation shoes that didn't make any noise, as the noise would be calling attention to one's self. Come to think of it, where did I get those shoes? Whatever, I thank whoever gave me them. It gave me a foolproof way to sneak behind him.

He walked up so many flights of stairs that I had a hard time keeping my panting quiet. How could he climb so much and not even seem fazed? The only people I'd ever seen do that were Dauntless.

To be honest, it kind of scared me. None of the other factions stood a chance if the Dauntless rebelled against the system. That was proven when the Erudite- I'd stopped referring to them as my faction after learning about all the corruption- decided to control the Dauntless. My parents were killed.

That was when I began to doubt Erudite, by I still didn't defect. I should have. Then, maybe, all this pain could have been avoided and Tris... Tris wouldn't have died. I as good as killed my sister.

Anyway, as I looked around, I realized that we were in the high security prison section of the Bureau. Why would David come here?

My question was answered when I saw him unlock and walk into a room. I nearly gasped out loud when I noticed that it was the room reserved for the highest criminals.

I walked over to the door and began to eavesdrop.

"Ah, perfect. You're awake. I thought that fake bullet transmitter really did kill you." David's old creepy voice was back.

"I... I reset your memory!"

I froze. I knew that voice anywhere. But it couldn't be.

"No, you didn't."

"But... but..."

"But what? Did you think that I didn't know what was going on? As I said, you were hanging out with GD's all week. I created a new serum that made me immune to the memory serum."

"Okay. Wait, did you say transmitter?"

"Yes. You were in a simulation specially made for "Divergent". It made you believe that you died and that I lost my memory."

"Now you are going to be held hostage here while I do experiments on you."

There was no reply.

"You_l_ were able to survive the Death Serum. No one can do that. Not even GP's."

I heard him shuffle and took off running at full speed. I had just made it out of the hallway when David came out of the room. He began walking briskly toward me, so I took off running in a random direction and laughed out loud when I reached a wall.

There was an elevator the _whole_ time, yet I spent my time slogging up endless stairs.

I quickly got in it and went to the 3rd floor where I knew that Four **(A/N: I forget, does he call him that or Tobias?)**was staying.

I opened the door to see him putting away a paper in a box.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. Wow, he was mad.

"Please, just listen to me. I found something out. Tris, she might be alive," I pleaded. Didn't he understand? Didn't he love her?

"Don't play with me!" Tears began pouring down his cheeks. I'd never seen a Dauntless, besides my sister, cry before. But he wasn't just crying, he was full-on sobbing. He kicked me out.

Most of the times, when you hear the words he kicked me out, you think that the person speaking was told to leave.

But Dauntless, they take it to a whole other level. When you get kicked out, you get kicked out. Like seriously kicked out. It's messed up.

A passerby probably would have laughed, but trust me it is not as amusing as it is in Tom and Jerry when the dog kicks out Tom. No, it's much weirder and hurts a _l__ot_ more.

So I have now filed away a note to myself in my Erudite brain:_ Never_ walk in unwanted on a Dauntless.

I got up from where I was sitting, not by my own choice, and went back to my room to figure things out.

Tris POV (The Next Day)

I was looking at the bleak, gray cell wall when suddenly, I heard a commotion outside.

"David has authorized my going into that cell!" That was Caleb's voice. That was a first. Did this mean that he was working with David? I couldn't deal with that thought. I thought that he was done working with crazy, evil, plotting people who were against the good if humanity.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Tris, it is you!"

**A/N: Don't kill me for the cliffhanger! Please review. You might have noticed that I changed the rating. I'm going to be adding bonus chapters that will be lemons, but they will be marked. So those who wish to protect your innocence, look for the markings and don't read what's in them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have been really depressed in this week, which is good from Tobias POV. Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! By the way, it starts out a little heated, but stays under the rating of "T".**

**Tobias POV**

"Tobias," she moaned. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed her so intensely, with so much passion that I thought I was going to burst. I smiled as she gasped when my fingers being playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Tobias," she moaned, the request in her eyes obvious. Tris didn't have to say anything else before I pulled her shirt off.

She suddenly looked shy, and began to cover her breasts with her arms, but I stopped her.

"Beautiful," I whispered as I led her arms away from her breasts. "You are so beautiful, it hurts."

She smiled.

I gasped. She was so beautiful, it hurt to look away. It pained me to be away from her.

I woke up from my slumber, thinking that it would be better. But in truth, reality was no better than my dream land. Tris was gone in real life, and my dreams were more like nightmares, torturing me with images of her, who I wouldn't have. Who no one would have. Because of David.

David, who had gone unpunished just because he lost his memory. David, who was still alive, roaming free, while Tris was dead, taken away from all those who loved her.

Johanna had given me time off, once again, to grieve for Tris. I had to take time off about once a month, additional to weekends. That's how much it hurt.

I pulled out the razor again, when the door burst open.

**Tris POV**

"Caleb?" I choked out.

He rushed to my side. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Tris, you're," he began. "You're covered in blood, your eyes look bloodshot, like you haven't slept in days, and your clothes are torn, giving me a view that I, as your brother, do **not** want to see, but I'm sure Tobias would love."

I glanced down, and saw that Caleb was right. Then I remembered the last thing that he said. Tobias.

"Is he okay?"

"Who?"

"Tobias, you dimwit!"

"Right. Um... Do you want me to sugarcoat it?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, brace yourself. He's not okay. He's depressed, barely talks to anyone, he writes poetry about you, day and night, and there's one more thing. he thinks no one notices that worst thing of all. He's into cutting. Everyday, when he's asleep, I come and clean his room. Everyday I find a bloody razor and a box of Band-Aids in his bathroom counter top. Sometimes, there's more blood than usual, which leads me to believe, this isn't a once a day thing. I think, he does it multiple times a day."

By now, I was full-on sobbing, like bawling my eyes out. My brave Tobias, cutting himself. I got to admit, the poetry thing is pretty hot, oddly enough, but not talking to anyone? He was always anti-social, but he talked to people. And depression? Oh, Tobias, what happened to you?

"Tris, are you okay?"

I nodded. "How are we going to get me out of here?"

"Why do you need to leave? I thought you were in tip-top shape," Caleb drawled, sarcastically.

We were both still new to the teasing thing. But this wasn't the right time. "Very funny."

"Why is David keeping you here anyway?"

"He's 'experimenting' on me. Personally, I think he just wants to get revenge on me, for what Mom did to him."

"What?"

"You know, falling in love with Dad and 'leaving' David. Though, I don't really get why she was with him in the first place."

"Right. Anyway, busting you out."

I nodded. "I don't suppose you could let me out?"

"I can find a way to do it."

He walked up to the door and opened it. He walked to the man on guard, and began speaking. "David, has told me to move the prisoner to a more secure location."

I shivered. Caleb sounded so unfeeling, so... so cold. He sounded so... Jeanine.

The guard nodded, this much I could see. Caleb walked back to me and started whispering in my ear. "Listen, I'm going to have to treat you like I think you're a worthless prisoner, just so the guard'll believe the act."

He roughly grabbed me by the arm and hauled me up. He practically dragged me out the door, nodded at the guard and continued dragging me until we were out of sight of the guard. Once there, he let me go.

"Tobias's room is this way," he said, pointing to the left.

We began walking.

Finally when we got there, Caleb walked up and went to open the door.

"Aren't you going to knock?" I asked. I knew that Caleb was super courteous, so this was out-of-character for him.

"He wouldn't open the door anyway."

Caleb opened the door.

**Tobias POV**

Caleb! Get out. Didn't I warn you not to come here again?" I screamed.

Then, I heard a gasp. A gasp that sounded like... Tris.

"Tobias?" She rushed over to me. Was this an hallucination? "What are you doing to yourself?"

She quickly yanked the razor away from me, and helped me up, onto my bed. She looked at Caleb desperately. "It's worse than you said!"

Caleb held up his hands in surrender and started to back away. "I'm going to leave you two alone."

I reached my hand up to her cheek, where she put her small fingers around my long, slender ones. "Are you real?" I asked, desperately.

"Will this answer your question?" She leaned over and kissed me.

God, this felt so real. She felt so real. This felt right, her hand buried deep in my hair, mussing it up. My arms around her waist, holding her as close as humanly possible.

**A/N: Next chapter's going to be a bonus! That means it's going to be a lemon! But it'll be marked. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this is a lemon, nothing substantial happens in this chapter. Well, Tris discovers Tobias's cutting. But it's okay if you skip it. But please don't. :) For those of you who choose to read on: This is my first lemon, so go easy. Plus I'm like super young, so...**

**Tris POV**

He was clutching my waist like it was his lifeline. I, in turn, dug my hands into his hair, enjoying the feel of it, how silky it was. I missed this.

Tobias's hand began wandering. I grinned, but allowed him to keep going. I'd tease him later, now was not the time. He pushed me down onto the bed, and crawled on top of me, every line of his body, pressed against mine.

"I love you so much, you wouldn't believe it," he murmured into my mouth.

"I think I do," I answered coyly, pulling my lips away from his. I wasn't going to tease him, but this opportunity was too good to pass up. Tobias groaned, and pulled me back, pressing his lips against mine, more passionately than before. It was so intense, that I forgot all my problems, forgot everything. All that mattered, was Tobias, his arms around me, his lips on mine. His very touch could make me forget. Make me see nothing but him.

And then he pulled away, a wicked glint in his eye. "You wanna play coy?" He asked.

I knew what the right answer was. "NO!"

He smiled and began kissing me again. I stopped him, pulled his shirt off, and gasped. "Tobias, what have you done to yourself?" His strong arms, my Tobias's strong arms, were marred with several open cuts, and Band-Aids. But there were no scars.

Tobias looked pained. "You were gone," he whispered. It was then that I realized how much I really meant to him.

"I'm never leaving you again," I promised, as I grabbed his face and held it close to mine, close enough that our foreheads were touching. Close enough that his scent washed over me, threatening to make me forget everything, and just sink into him.

Tobias smiled, and before I had time to comprehend, he was kissing me again. This time, I really did forget. I melted into him, my hands running across his strong, toned chest.

"I love you," I breathed into his chest.

He suddenly pulled away, his eyes pleading. For what, I didn't understand. Until I looked down at his gaze. I nodded.

He pulled off my shirt, and appraised me. Suddenly, I felt shy, even though we'd been through this part before, and went to cover my breasts up. But he moved my hands away.

"This is just like my dream," he murmured.

"What dream?"

Tobias looked at me, one eyebrow raised. Then I understood.

"You've been having sexual fantasies about me?" I asked, not letting my joy, take over my tone. "How long?"

"Do you honestly want to know?"

I nodded.

"Since the day I grazed your ear with that knife," he murmured, as he moved to kiss me again.

His lips were on mine in a frenzy, kissing me so hard. Then he moved to my neck, sucking and biting. I knew it would leave a mark, but in that instant, I didn't care. His hands carefully moved up from my waist to my breasts. He looked up at me.

I nodded once again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that.

Tobias began massaging my breasts, making me forget everything, but his hands, warm and insistent.

I tried to hold it in, but a moan escaped my mouth, and Tobias smiled.

"You don't have to hold it in, _Beatrice_."

"I told you that doesn't work."

"But this is a special occasion, isn't it?" He countered.

I had no words. Not because I couldn't think of anything, but because Tobias was tweaking my nipple, his lips back on mine, preventing me from answering, even if I did have an answer.

I didn't remember what happened next, but suddenly, Tobias was undressed, and I was in nothing but my panties.

God, I thought, as I looked down.

"You're huge!" I exclaimed, looking at his erection.

"And you're wet," he replied, though he was indeed correct, my panties were soaked through. He slipped a finger into my panties, and began to rub my clit, with soft motions, that made me want to cry out.

If he could make me feel this way, by just doing this, what was going to happen, when he's _inside_ me?

"Love, don't hold it in. Let it come out," Tobias whispered.

And I did.

He moved his finger from my clit, looked me in the eye, and plunged two fingers inside of me. I cried out, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Tobias! I want you inside me!"

"I thought you were afraid..."

"When you're here, why do I need to be afraid?" I asked bravely, as I stepped off the bed, and wriggled out of my panties, letting them fall to the ground. I crawled back into bed, with Tobias, where he rolled on top of me. But none of his weight was resting on me.

He kissed the base of my neck. "I. Love. You," he said, as he placed slow, sensual kisses up my neck, and jaw, ending at the left corner of my mouth. He kissed the other corner of my mouth, avoiding my lips, much to my utter disappointment.

"Tobias!" I begged

And he relented. He moved his lips to mine and wrapped me up in a mind-blowing, intense kiss, that was slow, but heated.

"Wait!" He stopped moving and got up, ignoring my groans. He got an syringe that contained a lime green liquid that looked like pea soup. "A contraceptive serum."

"Will it harm me?" I was very wary of syringes and serums.

"Of course not. Do you want to put it in yourself?"

To my surprise, I shook my head. "I want you to do it," I whispered, attempting to let him know, just how much I loved him, how much I cared about him. Only later, did I wonder, why he had a contraceptive serum in his room.

He plunged the injection into the back of my neck and then pulled it out. When I looked at it, there was no scar or cut. He discarded the used syringe and climbed back on top of me.

He positioned himself over me, so I could see his arousal at its full length. I reached my hand out and slowly stroked it.

"Tris, oh God."

I smiled sheepishly. Tobias's arms encircled my body and his lips touched mine, ever so lightly, then the kiss became rougher and rougher. "This might hurt a little bit," he murmured.

And then he was inside me. There was pain at first, but it was soon overshadowed by intense pleasure. "Tobias," I choked out, as my hips bucked involuntarily. "I love you."

He smiled, and slowly began pumping into me, deeper and deeper until he hit the spot.

"Tobias, I think I'm going to..." My words became strangled as my orgasm came, sending me to a place that I had never been before.

He gently pulled himself out of me, lying down next to me. "I love you," he said as he began falling asleep.

**A/N: My first lemon! Hope you enjoyed it. (If you read it.) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much whoever reviewed! The note at the end of the chapter is REALLY important!**

**Tobias**** POV**

I slowly came out of my slumber, gradually becoming aware of someone laying in my arms, nestled against me chest. My bare chest. I glanced down at the small form of Tris and began blushing, as last night came rushing back. That was odd, though. I never blushed, and I wasn't exactly a virgin.

Tris mumbled, as I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. I thought she was still asleep, so I went to place a kiss on her forehead. But that didn't happen.

She turned her head, eyes wide open, to meet my lips. She kissed me so fiercely, so lovingly. She climbed on top of me, rolling me over, making it very difficult to control myself, considering that my breath hitched, every single time that her breath hit my ear. "I love you," she uttered quietly, breaking the silence that had only been filled with our kisses and heavy breaths.

I was about to let go, and have my way with her, when the door opened.

It was Caleb. Again. Can't that boy learn how to knock?

"You guys need to - Oh god! That's way more of my sister than I ever needed to see." Caleb backed out of the room, hastily shutting the door behind him, as Tris and I snickered behind him.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, as she moved her lips to my ears, nipping slowly, making me breath hitch.

"You two need to... to get dressed and get out here, now!" Caleb screamed through the door.

Tris groaned, and though I'm sure she **didn't** mean, or even expect for this to happen, it was sexy. Sexy enough to make me hard, really hard.

"Let's go." Her voice was still husky.

"Yeah," I choked out, that being all I could get out.

She got up, and I just well, stared. Earlier, she had been covered by the sheets, but now, she was stark naked. I let out a strangled moan.

She turned around, giving me a full view of her breasts, that she considered flat and pale, but I knew were beautiful. "Are you okay?" She was completely unaware of her effect on me. She thought that she wasn't beautiful, which I didn't understand. I slowly nodded, though inside I was thinking, no, not at all. She turned around again and began looking around for her clothes.

"What did you do to my clothes?" She asked, holding up tattered, torn garments.

"They were like that before!" I protested. "David didn't exactly treat you well."

Tris paled at the mention of David, much more afraid of him, then one would be of a regular captor. She looked more afraid of him, than she had been of Jeanine.

Before I could ask her what was wrong, she was asking Caleb something. "Caleb, can you get me something to wear?"

"Yeah." There were footsteps, walking away. And then, a few minutes later, he came running back, opened the door and stuck his hand in the room, and dropped the clothes in. "Hurry!"

Tris quickly got dressed, while I went to my closet and began dressing as well, doing my best not to stare at her. No one had ever made me feel like this before.

Of course, Tris got ready before me, and before I had my shirt on, walked up to me from behind, and wrapped her arms around my stomach, her hands just reaching each other.

"I love you," I said, turning around in her embrace, my shirt still in my closet. Just as I was about to kiss her, Caleb ruined the moment again.

"Guys, I'm coming in, now." Right as he said that, Caleb walked in, just in time for me to quickly shrug my shirt on, so he wouldn't think I was trying to come on to his sister. Which I was, but he didn't need to know that.

"Tris, spill. What is going on with David, and why are you alive?"

Tris winced again at David's name, but recovered and began talking again, before I could ask her what happened. "David-" she winced when she said his name, as if it pained her to even think of him, "-wants to experiment on me."

Instantly, my arms were around her, holding her close. Caleb made a disgusted sound, probably at the contact between his sister and I, then neutralized his face.

"I'm not letting him anywhere near you," I whispered into her hair.

Tris nodded and continued talking. "He also wanted to torture me, as revenge against Mom, for falling in love with Dad." She didn't specify what type of torture, or whether he was successful. But before I could ask her, Caleb spoke. Again.

"We have to let everyone know that he didn't lose his memory."

"No, it wouldn't do any good. It wouldn't help anyone. They wouldn't believe me, and what can the Bureau do anyway? Plus, that will make David suspect you, and know that I blabbed. The only people that we can trust are Zeke, Shauna, Cara, and Christina. That's it." Her face fell, as she counted how many of our group were missing. Not missing. Dead. Uriah, Marlene, Fernando, Al, Lynn, and Will. That one probably hurt her the most, since she thought that she was the one who had caused that.

As if she had read my mind, Tris burst into sobs, turning in my embrace and burying her face in my chest, soaking my newly adorned shirt with tears.

Caleb looked at me, confusion and helplessness written all over his face.

I shooed him away as best as I could manage, with my hands wrapped around Tris. Luckily, he took the hint and quickly turned around and fled the room, being sure to carefully shut the door behind him.

"Tris, it wasn't your fault. You only killed Will because you had to. He was under a simulation, and if you hadn't killed him, he would have killed you."

"I could have shot his hand!" She sobbed, harder, into my chest, running her fingers along my muscles, which were visible through the shirt. "I didn't have to **kill** him!"

"He would have switched hands," I reasoned.

"But Will was horrible with his other hand."

"Under the simulation, he wouldn't have been. It didn't even use his skill. It took control of his brain, and made his body do what Jeanine wanted him to do." I led her to the bed, so we could sit down, and pulled her into my lap. But I think she got the wrong idea.

She pushed me down, so I was lying on the bed, with her on top of me. "You know, you're pretty good at comforting," she said, as she moved her lips closer and closer to mine.

******************** MATURE ******************* LEMON ***************** WILL GO BACK TO REAL PLOT IN SAME CHAPTER ***************

I kissed her, but pulled away before it could get heated. Tris pouted, her expression making me want to give in to my passion, but I didn't.

"Come on!" She groaned, as her efforts to kiss me became increasingly futile. "Just kiss me, goddammit!"

I raised my eyebrows at that and complied, only because Tris cursed. As that girl was so pure, when she cursed, you knew she was serious. That was the only reason. Well, that and the fact that I couldn't resist the chance to hear her moan my name again.

"Tobias!" She moaned, as I slipped my hands through her shirt, switching our positions, rolling on top of her. As I said, once I started, it was very difficult to stop.

"You shouldn't have started this," I said.

Tris only smiled, then surprised me with the boldness of her reply. "How long does that shot last?"

"A week," I answered, as Tris pulled off my shirt, running her fingers along my exposed muscles and my arms, slowly tracing the healing cuts, and kissing the open ones. "I still haven't figured out whether you're a dream or not."

Tris sighed, then led my hands to the buttons of her shirt. I started unbuttoning it, purposefully being slow.

"I know you're faster than that."

I hurried up what I was doing, just so I could see where Tris would go next. Right after I finished, her lips were fierce on mine, her hands guiding mine to her bra clasp.

I slipped off her bra, not letting our lips separate. Once her bra was off, I separated my lips from hers. She groaned and pouted again, until she saw that I was taking off my pants. She then hastened to do the same, leaving me in my boxers and her in her panties.

I threw her down on the bed again, gently but immediately climbed on top of her, kissing my way down her body, starting at her forehead, her nose, her lips, that was a rather lengthy stop, the I continued down her jawline, down to the nape of her neck, where I kissed and sucked and bit lightly, eliciting a scream of pleasure from Tris._  
_

Of course, I don't think that she knew that would leave a mark.

I continued kissing down, finally stopping at her heat. I kissed it, and she writhed in pleasure, obviously holding in a moan.

"Let it out," I whispered, as I brought myself back up to her lips, then quickly went back to her pussy before she could kiss me.

I took a finger, and stuck it into her, through her panties, wriggling it around, getting used to the feel of it in her.

Soon, I got frustrated with the panties, and having my fingers in her, no matter how much Tris was moaning, was not doing anything to lower my hard. In fact her moans were only encouraging it.

I pulled off her panties, relishing the feel of her heat against me. Even through the boxers, I knew she could feel my erection, which was probably why she had started grinding against it.

She slowly moved her fingers to the folds of my boxers, toying with them.

"Just take them off!"

And she did just that.

She flipped us over, moving her mouth to my ear, and began slowly nipping it. I could feel her smile every time my breath hitched.

"I love you," I breathed into her mouth, when she returned her lips to mine. And then she broke off the kiss.

"I know."

She moved down to my member and pressed a kiss to its head. I writhed in pleasure, knowing full well that she was enjoying this, as she knew the effect that she had on me. For some reason, she sometimes doubted it.

She stroked my member with her hand, increasing, then decreasing the speed.

And then I decided that that was enough.

I flipped us over again, towering over her, making sure not to put my weight on her.

I went to kiss her, my hands wandering, massaging her breasts, then starting ministrations in her heat. And just when I knew she was about to cum, I moved my finger out.

She groaned, but before she could begin speaking, I thrusted into her, going all the way, making her words turn into a moan, which I quickly muffled with a kiss. A kiss that was passionate.

I pulled out of Tris, then went right back in, getting into a rhythm. Soon enough, Tris's hips were rocking in rhythm with mine, her moans mixing with mine.

Finally, after we both reached our climaxes, I pulled out of her.

****************** SCENE OVER ******************** BACK TO PLOT ******************* START READING AGAIN ***********************

Right as Caleb knocked. For the first time.

"You guys done yet? I've got Christina, Zeke, Shauna, and Cara with me."

Tris jumped up, her face still flushed from our activities. "Well, come on! Get dressed!"

There were a few laughs outside, as I rolled my eyes at the door, and got up, quickly getting dressed, doing my best to not look at Tris. But the moment she was dressed, when I still had to put my shirt on, she opened the door.

"Tris!" I hissed.

She looked back, and shrugged. "It's not my fault you can't put your shirt on fast enough."

I quickly shrugged it on, but by the time I got to the door, Tris and Christina were having a little screech fest.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're alive!" Christina shrieked.

I plugged my ears, but I could still hear their screaming.

"I know! Isn't it awesome?"

"Why did you have to be gone so long?"

Tris frowned, and I unplugged my ears, pulling her toward me.

"Well," she began. "I couldn't exactly come back while David had me captive and I was unconscious." Once again, I noticed that she winced at David's name.

**A/N: So, I'm going to India, so I won't update again until 7/21/14. Ok? Anyway, so why do you think that Tris is wincing at the thought of David? Review and give my your ideas! Also, I'm not doing bonus chapters anymore. The lemons will be marked, but they'll be in the regular chapter, so each chapter contains part of the plot!**


End file.
